


Victory Date

by In_love_with_too_many_fandoms



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Date Night, Fluff, Happy, Innuendo, Kisses, M/M, Oops, SPOILER ALERT!, Spoilers ahead!, Viktor truly cares about Yuri, Yurio is an ass, like directly after, post season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_too_many_fandoms/pseuds/In_love_with_too_many_fandoms
Summary: Viktor decides to take Yuri out to celebrate after the Grand Prix Final.





	

“Yuri!” I could hear Viktor banging on the other side of the door, trying to get inside. “Let me in!” I groggily got up out of bed and attempted to rub the sleep out of my eyes. I blindly reached for my glasses on the bedside table. It took me a few tries to actually get them, and once I accidentally knocked off the alarm clock. Once I found my glasses, I put them on. Deciding to leave the alarm clock on the floor, I got up out of bed and crossed over to the door, where Viktor was knocking on the door again, this time much harder.

“Yuri!” He continued to shout. He was still knocking on the door when I opened it. Sadly, Viktor was in mid swing and put too much force behind it to actually stop himself. He hit me right in the center of my forehead, causing me to stumble back a bit out of shock. The other bed in the room broke my fall, but I kind of flopped down on top of it. 

Viktor rushed over to me, trying to help me up. “Yuri! Are you alright?”

I slowly sat up. “I'm fine. Just a little bit startled. It didn't even hurt that much.” Yuri was beginning to see stars in his vision as Viktor propped him up against the headboard. I closed my eyes and shook my head rapidly, trying to clear the pain away; I just succeeded in making himself more dizzy. “Viktor, I lied. I'm not okay.”

He began to frantically ask me a slew of questions. “What’s wrong? What hurts? Is it just your head or is it something else as well? Do you need professional medical attention? Should I call an ambulance? Are you dizzy?”

As Viktor continued to ask me more questions about my condition, I randomly burst out laughing. Viktor stopped asking questions and looked at me incredulously. “Why are you laughing, Yuri?” He took his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it. “Maybe I really should call an ambulance.”

“No!” I lunged to try and grab his phone out of his hands. I wasn’t too dizzy anymore, so I succeeded in getting his phone. 

“If you don’t need an ambulance, why did you start laughing like a maniac?” Viktor’s tone made him sound like he cared, but it also had a hint of rage to it.

“It’s because I’m amused at your ability to care for me. I didn’t think you’d go to such great lengths to try and care for me after I get hurt. I didn’t realize how much you cared.”

Viktor stared at me with a blank expression on his face. “Yuri, why wouldn’t I care about you? I am your trainer and your friend. I just helped you achieve a silver medal in the Grand Prix Final two days ago! Of course I care about you.”

“Hold on. What do you mean when you said the Grand Prix Final was two days ago?”

“I mean that once the banquet was over, you went right to your room and fell asleep. I came to you yesterday but you were still asleep. It’s now 5:30 in the evening, so I figured I might as well take you out for your victory dinner tonight.”

I buried my face in my hands and let out a deep groan. “I can’t believe I slept for an entire day.”  
Viktor held up his right pointer finger. “Actually, a day and a half. You went to sleep yesterday morning and it is now the evening…”

Yuri held up his hand. “Don’t. You’re making me feel worse.”

Viktor walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. “Yuri, it’s okay. You weren’t sleeping very well the day before you had a competition. You were catching up on all of the sleep you missed. It’s not like you missed anything super important while you were asleep. Everything is fine.”

“I thought you said you wanted to take me out to dinner last night to celebrate. That’s something pretty important.”

“Believe me when I tell you that everything is fine. I didn’t have reservations or anything, so it’s not like I had to cancel them. You didn’t miss anything important, I swear.”

“All right. All right.” I began biting on my fingernails, a nervous habit that was slowly beginning to come back. 

Viktor grabbed my hand away from my mouth and held it in his, interlocking his fingers with mine. He turned my head so I was looking into his eyes. “Everything is okay,” Viktor said, enunciating each word. “I am fine, you are fine, everything is fine.”

“Okay… Do you still want to go out on that date?” My eyes widened when I realized the huge mistake I made. “Dinner! I meant dinner! No date! I did not say date! Do you still want to go for that dinner!?”

Now it was Viktor’s turn to laugh. “Well I guess you could call it a date. Two people eating dinner together…yes, that would constitute as a date. So yes, I'd love to go on a little victory date with you, Katsuki Yuri. Do you need some time to get ready?”

I could feel my face grow warm from the blush that was beginning to spread. “Um… yes. I need to shower and change.”

Viktor let out a small chuckle. “All right. Meet me in the hotel lobby when you're done then.” He walked out of my hotel room and shut the door behind him. 

Yuri frantically searched through his suitcase for the nicest outfit he could find that he packed with him. All of a sudden, I remembered the suit Viktor bought him for the banquet! I had the old suit with me, but Viktor’s nagging voice was in the back of my head telling me how much he hated it. Sighing, I closed the suitcase and took the new suit with me into the bathroom. I hung it up on the back of the bathroom door, stripped, and turned on the hot water in preparation of my shower.

-

Twenty minutes later, I was riding the elevator down for my ‘victory date’, as Viktor himself called it. My hair was still partially damp, but it wasn't too bad. The elevator door opened and the first person I saw when I looked in the lobby was Viktor, or should I say the back of his head. He was reading a magazine in one of the four chairs that was situated around a rectangular table. Smiling, I walked over to him. When I reached him, I tapped his shoulder. Viktor turned around, smiled, and put the magazine down on the table, which upon closer inspection, turned out to be an ice skating magazine. Big surprise there. 

“Hello, Yuri.” Viktor stood up and turned around so his whole body was facing me. I feel severely underdressed.”

I was shocked to see Viktor still in the clothes from when he came and visited my room! I could feel another blush creeping up my face. “Oh my god! I’ll go change!” I turned around and began to make a mad dash for the elevator. Before I even got four steps away, Viktor grabbed a hold of my upper arm.

“Yuri, you don’t have to change.” Viktor looked me up and down, as if checking me out. I bashfully looked down at my feet and bounced from my heels to my toes. “You look fine just the way you are. Besides, it’s nice to be the informal one some of the time.” Viktor let out a chuckle from his own comment. When he finished, he walked around the couch, stood next to me and then offered me his arm. “Shall we head off?”

I just nodded and took a hold of his arm. We walked out of the hotel together, our footsteps in sync with each other. We began to take a leisurely stroll down the calm streets of Barcelona. We passed the shop where we got some nuts that we left on a park bench. I began to frantically swat at Viktor’s arm to get his attention. “Viktor! Look!” I pointed at the nut shop, even though we were standing right next to it. “Should we go inside and buy the nuts again? We never did find them…”

Viktor began to laugh whole-heartedly. “You’re worried about replacing those nuts still? You really are different, aren’t you?” Viktor eyes twinkled when he said that. The corner of his mouth turned up in a smile. All of a sudden, he shook his head, causing his face to return to it’s normal straight face. “No, it’s okay. Let’s just go to the restaurant. If anything we can stop off and get some on our way back.”

I just nodded and kept walking to where Viktor was taking me but I couldn’t stop thinking about how he reacted just then. He never looked that way at anyone else, as far as I was aware. It definitely wasn’t the twinkle in his eyes whenever I landed the move we’d been working so hard to perfect during practice. It wasn’t the kind of twinkle he got whenever he noticed someone’s true, raw passion for ice skating. This was something completely different…

“Yuri!” Viktor shouted, breaking my train of thought. “We have arrived!”

I looked up at the restaurant we had stopped in front of. It was a regular looking, average Chinese restaurant that you could probably find anywhere in the world. I was severely skeptical, but then realized that I shouldn’t expect this to be a date. It’s not one. I just called it that on accident and Viktor probably just went along with it so I wasn’t overly embarrassed. 

Viktor held the door open for me to enter. I did and was soon swept away by what I saw in front of me. The entire restaurant was decked out in white and multi-colored Christmas lights. There were authentic lanterns hanging from the ceiling. There was a banner hanging in the middle saying ‘Congratulations Katsuki Yuri!’. There was also a miniature sign next to it saying ‘Try the Katsuki Yuri Bowl today!’.

Viktor ushered me over to the nearest table and pulled out my chair. Of course this wasn’t a very authentic restaurant, since we were not kneeling on pillows around the table. Viktor pushed in my chair and then went to sit in the one to my left aside, as opposed to the one I was sitting across from. A waiter came by our table carrying two menus. He didn’t even get the opportunity to place one of them down before Viktor ordered for both me and him. “We will take two Katsuki Yuri Bowls.” He gestured over to me. The waiter looked at me and then recognition dawned on his face He nodded in understanding at Viktor’s request, congratulated me for my silver medal, then rushed off to the kitchen to put in our order. 

“What’s a Katsuki Yuri Bowl, Viktor?”I couldn’t stand not knowing the truth.

“You’ll see soon enough.” Viktor’s attention was locked on the kitchen doors, probably waiting patiently for our food to come out. He was so busy watching the door that he never even saw Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Atlin walk in.

I waved the pair over. “Hey guys! Come sit with us!” I could hear Otabek and Yuri mumbling to each other but it was impossible to make out any of the words. By the looks of it, Yuri was attempting to make a mad dash out of the restaurant while Otabek was trying to get him to stay.

Viktor snapped his head in the direction of the door. He smiled when he saw the two men. “Yurio! Otabek! Come on and join us, just like Yuri offered.” Yurio sighed, feeling defeated and walked over to join the couple.

Yurio was about to speak, but just then the waiter brought out the food. “Two Katsuki Yuri Bowls!” He placed the bowls of food on the table and I immediately began to feel homesick. I looked in the bowl and was amazed to see the same pork cutlet bowl I would get at home!

Yurio’s mouth began to water and Viktor was quick to recognize this. “Two more Katsuki Yuri bowls, please.” The waiter ran off again to give off his new/old order.

I took a bite of the pork cutlet bowl and it tasted exactly like it did at home! “Viktor! What did you do? This tastes exactly like the way my mom makes it!”

Viktor swallowed his bite and then began to speak. “I just called your mother and asked for recipe. I gave it to this restaurant and they said they would make it special for me. I said they could keep it, since your mother gave her blessing. They decided they would and named it after you. Besides, I promised you a pork cutlet bowl after you won.”

My eyes began to well up with tears. “Thank you, Viktor. This is the sweetest thing anyone’s ever done.”

I forgot Yurio was still there until he scoffed. “Come on, Otabek. Let’s leave these two pork cutlet bowls and the two larger ones eating them.”

“I thought you said you would stay since you’re so hungry,” Otabek started. “Besides, this was the only restaurant that wouldn’t make us wait.”

Yurio groaned, knowing Otabek had gotten the best of him. “Fine, but we’re moving.” Yurio got up and shoved his chair back under the table. He got up and walked over to the table on the complete other side of the table. Otabek stood up, sighed, and pushed in his chair. He mouthed a silent sorry to Viktor and I before he joined Yurio at his new table. The waiter came out to bring Otabek and Yurio their food. He began making a beeline for our table until he noticed the two weren’t there anymore. He scanned the restaurant and then changed course to bring them their food. He then returned to our table and provided us with the check. 

Viktor and I ate the remaining bites of our pork cutlet bowls in silence. However, nagging in the back of my head was what Viktor had said when I had brought up getting the replacement nuts. 

I finally gained the courage to ask him after I had finished my pork cutlet bowl. “Viktor.” He looked up from the money he was counting. He was getting ready to pay the bill now that I had finished my meal. “What did you mean before about when you said that I really am different?”

Viktor finished counting his money and placed it on top of the check before he answered my question. “I mean that you’re different from everyone else I’ve ever met. In the friend sense and the romantic sense. Okay, that was the wrong thing to say… I mean that you’re very easy to like and get to know and understand. You’re different from other people, but that’s not a bad thing. You’re allowing your true self to shine through, especially in your skating. That’s a tough thing to do. I truly love you for that… I mean admire! I truly admire you for that!” Viktor trailed off, realizing the hole he’d dug himself into. Viktor realized he needed to come clean. “Yuri, I never thought any of this would happen when I decided to come and be your coach. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I’d become so connected with you. Never did I think I’d be the one to take you all the way to the Grand Prix Final. Never did I think I’d find someone that I realized I never wanted to lose.” Victor held up his hand and wiggled the finger the ring resided on. “Never did I think I would find someone I would fall madly in love with…”  
I was shocked at how Viktor could just blurt out his true feelings. I wanted to do the same thing, but my vocal chords weren’t working as they were supposed to. I decided to do the next best thing, show him how I was feeling. I grabbed Viktor by his shirt collar and kissed him hard on the mouth. I was stunned by my sudden use of force, but Viktor didn’t really seem to mind. 

When I pulled away, Viktor looked disappointed. All of a sudden, he stood up from his chair. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up to my feet. “Come on, Yuri!”

He was already pulling me to the entrance before I could even speak. “Where are we going?”

“Back to the hotel,” he said nonchalant, as we were propelled through the door. 

I was taken aback. “Why?”

“To do more kissing.” Viktor looked back at me, a smirk spread across his face. “And maybe even some more.”

“What about the nut shop? I thought we were going to go on the way back.”

“We already have more than enough.”

Viktor and I began to sprint in the direction of the hotel. We both were eager to see just where the rest of this date would take us.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! This was so much fun to write! I may have accidentally switched to third person while writing this multiple times, so I am sorry if I missed it again while editing it. If you enjoyed this, kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated!! Thank you for reading! Hope you have a good day! <3


End file.
